Whispers
by Intangibly Yours
Summary: It's a love triangle, he supposes. One-shot.


**Whispers**

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own SnS.

* * *

He hears the whispers.

Soma is well aware of what they're saying when he walks to school with Tadokoro Megumi. He and she are usually seen laughing, pleasant conversations flowing effortlessly between them. They're never holding hands, but their fingertips brush every so often, casually like a greeting. They're the perfect couple, the small town guy with the small town girl.

He doesn't really disagree with them. Megumi is a very down-to-earth kind of girl. She's sweet, encouraging, the innocent type. Soma can't imagine what his daily life would be like if she isn't there to support him. She's tentative to his needs, soft spoken even when stern, and, much like the food she cooks, she warms his heart.

And he likes the way he warms hers. The blush that paints her cheeks when he's with her and the loving smile she reserves just for him - he finds them all incredibly endearing. Megumi, who was once shy and lacked faith in her cooking, bloomed into a strong, persevering chef with his aid; he, too, is in awe at her transformation. But even though she can now go off on her own course to become a better chef, she chooses to stay by his side, and he appreciates that loyalty. Their relationship is something he truly treasures.

 _"It's a no brainer! Tadokoro is the way to go!"_

 _"But Nakiri-sama is way better!"_

Nakiri Erina is a whirlwind he never expected to encounter. Her unwavering resolve, confidence, and attitude has left him speechless on countless occasions. She has the grace of a goddess and the aura of a tsunami: overpowering and merciless.

She challenges him, pushes him to reach higher, stretch farther, because even though he hates to admit it, she is currently a better chef than he is. Her God's Tongue might be biased towards elite cuisine, but her knowledge and experience is, without a doubt, vast. And although she's condescending to all (including him) but a select few, she is bewitching.

Her hair is long, cascading down her back, fierce sideburns framing her face. Her eyes are sharp, a startling purplish-pink hue that leaves many mesmerized. Her presence is commanding, her words like law. He hadn't intended to get himself entangled with her, but now that he is, he doesn't want to be freed.

Because despite her exterior, he knows she's drowning on the inside.

When the doors to her room closes, he's there to catch her when she crumbles. Her tears replace the insults, his arms her preferred throne. She seeks release in his touches and he welcomes the imprints her nails leave on his back. Only night is their sanctuary; in the morning, they wake up alone.

And their routine restarts.

 _"Can you imagine if the first and second seat got together?"_

 _"They would be_ the _power couple of Totsuki."_

The rumors about him and her are purely speculative, based on how he enjoys teasing her and her flustered reactions, and while they hit a bit closer to home than anyone would ever think, they're still wrong.

He and she aren't a couple. She doesn't love him. Or rather, she can't.

She's tainted, unlike Megumi. Megumi is pure, a traditional girl who grew up with the love of her family and her hometown. As a result, she can easily love him. And he knows she does; he can see it in the way her golden eyes shimmer when she looks at him.

But Erina had love and kindness ripped away from her, her mind never quite her own again. He's tried to pull her out of the darkness she's enshrouded in, and while he has surely made progress, her heart remains caged. Sometimes, he wonders if he should give up. Not because he can't do it, but because he isn't sure if he's really supposed to be the knight-in-shining-armor (as Alice so eloquently put it) meant to slay her inner demons.

 _"Do you think they know? About each other?"_

Soma has no doubt that Megumi and Erina are aware of their positions in his life. He doesn't know if they've ever spoken about it, but they have always been courteous when he sees them together. And while he doesn't go out of his way to keep them apart, he can't deny that when they're in the other's company, he feels like they can see right through him.

See his indecisiveness. His selfishness. His want to keep them both around. But the worst part to see is how his heart is still very much in tact, not torn between two.

 _"Why doesn't someone just ask him?"_

He never answers. He laughs it off, redirecting the conversation, or tells them that if they were to beat him at a shokugeki, then he'll divulge all his secrets. The latter response often has them running in the other direction, much to his satisfaction.

And when the whisperers bombard the blonde and blunette with questions?

"W-We're only friends," Megumi would justify meekly, arms up in defense.

"I would never be with a plebian like him!" Erina would hotly refute, cheeks burning with embarrassment.

But he sees the way they look over at him after, their expressions dropping ever so slightly in disappointment when he doesn't acknowledge their claims, doesn't even flinch at their denials.

Yet they never pressure him to choose, never ask to be chosen. They continue their daily routine with him, patiently waiting for the day the waiting comes to a halt.

 _"It's pretty cruel how he's leading them on."_

He hears the whispers.

But he pretends he doesn't.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 929

Wow, this was pretty short. I, uh, really hadn't planned on making Soma and Erina sleep together in secret, but it just kind of typed itself out. -.-; This was supposed to be a little more innocent than that. I apologize for any mistakes! I wrote this at 2AM in one sitting (which has _never, ever_ happened before) and only proofread it once this morning.

To those who have read "Savior," I promise I'm working on that! The next part is just longer than I anticipated and I had ideas for at least 5 different one-shots I wanted to write (not including this) that I would spend time jotting down instead of working on "Savior." Ahahaha...Bad me. (I've also just moved into a new house so that's been keeping me busy too.)

Please review! Was this okay? Or was it just trash? Is Soma's character believable? Do you like this writing style, or is that of "Savior" better? I always welcome constructive criticism!

Thanks for reading!

-Intangibly Yours


End file.
